


here comes a rising tide

by humanveil



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: “Did you miss me?”





	here comes a rising tide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [prompt:](http://humanveil.tumblr.com/post/177730790962) Villaneve + “I don’t believe you.”

The alleyway is filthy, the brick behind Eve’s back cold and hard, but none of it matters, not now. Not when it’s Villanelle who’s keeping her there, whose body is pressed against her own: warm and solid and miraculously alive.

Villanelle’s presence had come as no surprise. Eve has been waiting, impatient. Had known she wouldn’t be able to stay away—the same way she hadn’t been able to stop. Their paths are intertwined, their goals connected. Collision is inevitable. Inescapable.

She still hasn’t decided if that’s a good thing or not.

“Did you miss me?” Villanelle is saying, voice low. A mocking murmur. Her face is close, lips near enough that they ghost Eve’s own but don’t touch. _Not enough._

It sends a shiver down Eve’s spine. Still, she says, “No.”

Anything else is nothing short of an admission of failure, Eve thinks, and she’s playing to win. Doesn’t see any other option.

Villanelle laughs, soft and airy and almost sweet. “I don’t believe you,” she says in a sing-song, and then she’s closing the distance. Moving so her mouth covers Eve’s, soft and slow, and Eve thinks, _fuck_. Thinks, _you shouldn’t_. Thinks, _what have I gotten myself into._

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos = ♡♡♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/irnstrk) / [tumblr](http://humanveil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
